Coming Home
by Roman Tragique
Summary: It's not always fun being ripped from home, and not everyone will adjust the same as the other. Especially since their plane crashed, and their parents are in critical care. Can Dr. Brown and Ephram help this family back to health? PLEASE R/R!!
1. Welcome to Colorado

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, it's characters, or any of that. HOWEVER! I -  
do- own anyone who is made up, because guess what? IIII made them up. So yeah,   
I dont own Ephram, if I did, well we won't go into that ^.~ I don't own Amy,   
if I did, well we won't go into that either . Grr.  
  
A/N: I realize there are sooooooooo many Mary Sue's out for Ephram in the   
Everwood category, so I'm going to try my absolute DARNDEST to stay away from   
Mary Anything e.e All reviews are greatly appreciated, but NO FLAMES! If you   
wanna flame me, leave e.e I don't want any flames, just constructive   
criticism. And of course, praise is always welcome ^_~ Hehe. Anyway, ON with   
the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crystal Williams had been spending her few weeks before school began   
making the best of her summer vacation. The books on her summer reading list   
were completely forgotten, and best suited that way. She knew it was coming,   
as did her family, her friends. The thought had been pushed aside though, "We   
have all summer and fall until it's time. Don't think too much on it, Crystal.   
It's really for the best." 'Yeah, the best, sure.' Crystal didn't really want   
to hear of it at first, but as time passed, and her life went progressively   
downwards, she was looking more and more forward to the time. And that time   
was picking up, as boxes piled in storage units, and people strolled through   
their lovely house. It all came down to it. Crystal was going to be up-rooted,   
for the first time in her life, and planted somewhere else.  
  
  
Many a-thought floated through the girl's head as she made her short   
descent down the crab-grass-ridden hill. This was actually tough work for her   
in her pink, foam, platform thongs. She could feel the blisters starting to   
form already, the ever-present thought of 'Ow...' with each rub of the   
protective plastic wrap against the inside of her toes. Her head tilted back   
so she could look up at the burning California sun one last real time,   
appreciating how it would scorch her skin and tan it a nice golden brown. But   
the days were drawing to a close, as was this one. Crystal returned home, and   
the weeks passed on. In with empty boxes, and out with filled.   
  
  
Finally, though, one hazed and cloudy day, the Williamses stood   
outside their house and looked at it for the last memorable time. Janice and   
Dean Williams turned from their daughter, and headed for the taxi. They   
beckoned her to follow, which she did, after one more real look. Sliding into   
the cab, she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, and by instinct Janice   
placed her hand over Crystal's temple, gently stroking to comfort her. A deep   
sigh was inhaled as the car began to move after Dean instructed they needed to   
get to the San Jose airport.   
  
  
Crowded couldn't be a strong enough word to describe the amount of   
people in the airport that day. Not that the family wasn't used to it, they   
travelled bi-yearly or more by plane. They headed down the familiar routes to   
their gate after collecting their tickets that morning. It was the wait inside   
the building that nearly killed Crystal. After hours of torture, she finally   
found herself crampingly settled in one of the many window-seats on the   
airbus, her parents sitting on the left of her. She leaned over onto her   
pillow, which she routinely nestled up against the window, where if she opened   
her eyes, she could look out below her. Her body wouldn't allow her to rest   
until she was sure that they had taken off. As unhappy as she was at the   
moment, deep down, she always loved taking off and landing in planes. Someday,   
she wanted to be in the Air Force, or maybe a pilot herself.  
  
An hour or so later, the plane touched down in Denver, Colorado. The   
Williams family gathered their bags together, dodging the falling baggage that   
had been hastily thrown overhead by other passengers. Dean collected his two   
carry-on bags, Janice her two bags and her purse, and finally Crystal with her   
two pieces of luggage, purse, and jacket. When their turn came to exit the   
plane, they quickly shuffled down the aisle to the door to walk down the   
stairs. The girl gasped suddenly as she stepped outside, hit with a   
surprisingly cold wind. She had known that it was cold in Colorado but she   
never took the warnings seriously.  
  
She followed her parents down the stairs as speedy as she could, and   
when they could stop a moment, she dropped her bags and pulled her jacket   
on. 'Oh yeah, great choice of jacket. Fluffy poms really work wonders.' She   
sighed at her pitiful looking jacket. It was only about a half inch thick, oh,   
but it had cute fluffy white poms for the ends on the string that wound   
through the hood! Who could have passed that up? Not Gloria, her best friend,   
and buyer of the piece of clothing.  
  
Slinging her purse over her right shoulder, the frigidly cold Crystal   
snatched her bags up, and ran after her parents to the inside of the airport.   
She waited behind them, looking around at the sights while her parents dealt   
with finding where to find the little puddle jumper that would take them to   
Everwood. 'Why were they going to this god-forsaken miniature Iceland?' was   
one of the thoughts in her head as she wandered mentally and then later,   
physically. She thought long and hard on this, having forgotten from either   
not caring or not wanting to know. Though it came back to her rather quickly.   
Grampa was taken ill with his cancer working up, and Grams couldn't take care   
of him all by herself, and she thought it would be good if the family came   
out. The parents had been complaining about how expensive things were   
becoming; gas, housing, taxes. That, and Crystal was becoming too absorbed in   
herself that a good change would bring her around to noting that not   
everything was about her. A long, quiet sigh was again endured as she wished   
she could have had some kind of second chance.  
  
Soon enough, the family sat down to having a quick lunch which   
consisted of an egg salad sandwich for Janice, a meatball sandwich for Dean,   
and a petite peanut butter and jelly for Crys. "So, we're getting close to our   
new home," Janice cheerily squealed over her food. "Is everyone excited?"   
Crystal didn't really look up, so Dean filled the air. "Well I am. I've missed   
Grampa and Grams. Crystal?" He'd noticed she was rather hovering over her food   
more than eating it. She hadn't noticed him call her, so he spoke up a   
bit. "Crystal? Honey, are you okay?" Crystal barely spoke up when she retorted   
to him, "What do YOU think?" Dean realized that it was probably a hard time   
for her, and let her alone. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.  
  
They finished their lunches and gathered their baggage up, heading off   
to find their next gate. Again, Crystal's mind went into wandering, looking at   
the her new surroundings, but not letting herself get used to it since this   
was not going to be her home. No, she wouldn't have the lovely city, even if   
it were covered in snow. No, what she got, she had yet to see. She'd never   
been out of the shelter of California, let alone in the snow. And now it   
seemed she'd be knee-deep if she stood outside long enough. With a   
dismissive 'ugh', she stepped outside into the cold and looked at the pitiful   
excuse for a plane... a puddle jumper. It'd probably barely hold 15   
passengers. But she boarded it anyway, holding up her bags so she wouldn't hit   
any of the other passengers.  
  
When she finally sat down, she was next to her mother. Her father was   
ahead of her one seat, in front of her mother. Janice turned to her and   
informed her, "It's probably only going to be 30 minutes, so it wouldn't be   
worth it to sleep. Besides, look outside, the snow has let up so you can look   
at Colorado from the window." She smiled at her daughter, even though she   
could see the annoyance on the girl's face.  
  
Crystal tried to make her mother happy, so she tentatively looked out   
the window, but sat back in her seat after a minute or so of leaning over. She   
sighed, and watched the woods below them, and actually slightly took a liking   
to how the snow swivelled around the air effortlessly, and it seemed to be   
picking up. This became more noticeable as the plane itself began to shake   
lightly, and when it became harsh, and the captain started to speak over the   
intercom to calm his trustful passengers, that was when Crystal reached for   
her mother's hand. Janice held tightly onto Crystal, as the intercom became   
more staticy until it finally cut out. The puddle jumper endured turbulance   
before, but now this was violent.   
  
Noises came over the staticy intercom, voices of the captain and   
pilots, "What do you MEAN snowstorm? Why didn't we hear before we took off?   
No, I didn't get that memo. No. Well, find out why later. Right now this   
bird's got flying trouble! What? Where?!" More arguing went on until someone   
notified a stewerdess that bits of the captains conversation were leaking   
through. The wings began to flap up and down as if they were made of rubber,   
which they most certainly were not, until the plane began to take a nose dive,   
slowly pulling up slightly so they flew right into the very woods Crystal was   
beginning to admire just minutes before. Bits and pieces of the plane   
scattered, a wing breaking and flinging off somewhere else. And soon, all was   
silent. 


	2. Flying Lessons

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Greg. O.O I mean Ephram. O.O;; I mean all of Everwood! My goodness ^^; But I do still own my madeup characters, and you don't, so ha :P  
  
A/N: And I feel absolutely TERRIBLE for not mentioning, last chapter, my dear, dear friend Crystal, penname 'Finding Beauty.' If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been able to have confidently written this story without some of the twists and ideas found here. And for that, I've named my character after her. Crys, thank you so much for all your help! I'd be lost without it :) And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
A/NII: Also, I'm sure you've noticed how scrunched the story is onto the side. I'm sorry x_X Notepad does that. And -NOW- On with the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Brown picked up the local 'paper from the porch like he did every morning, holding his cup of coffee. He tossed it a bit to adjust it so he could read the headline, "Puddle Jumper Crashes Forest Near Everwood." It was accompanied by a haunting photograph of the remains of the plane, fires burning around it. Tree's that had stood for years were broken, and aflame. To some, the sight would be devastating. To Dr. Brown, he had a feeling he'd be hearing from many that day. He quickly walked inside as the sun began to rise over the hills ahead. He sipped his coffee, and read the article.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Puddle Jumper Crashes Forest Near Everwood  
  
Yesterday evening, a small puddle jumper coming from Denver to Everwood was flying smoothly until it came through a snow storm. From what Tower said, a messege was not relayed to the pilot before takeoff. The storm didn't seem as significant until it progressed through the flight, and then it was too late for them. "There aren't many passengers, so that's good," Reporter Jane Melton said. "There are survivors, but they're mostly in poor condition. We're rushing them to the nearest hospital." The storm was no ordinary storm, and led the plane into a patch of wind-shear, which was reported to send it into a nosedive. The pilot was said to have taken some control of the plane, bringing it's nose up so it would not explode on contact, but sailing into the thatch of trees ahead of them. 9 out of the 15 people were seriously injured, and the remaining 6 got along with minor cuts and bruises. -  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rest of the newspaper was read after a soft shake of his head, and Andy finished his coffee, heading up to his room. Ephram came down from his room upstairs, and grabbed a piece of toast before grabbing up his books and heading for school. All was normal until he arrived, seeing a few sullen faces. He found it odd, until he met up with his little friend, Wendell. "What's going on?" Ephram questioned his friend.  
  
"You don't keep up with local news, do you, man?" Wendell didn't give Ephram time to answer, and continued. "A plane crashed on it's way over here. Tons and tons of people..all killed and beat up and some blown up." He never was one to keep his facts straight, whether it was on purpose or not. It didn't sound that quite plausible to Ephram, so he nodded and went on his way off to class.  
  
A few students more than normal were absent. Ephram figured they were relatives to the plane crash victims, and pulled his headphones up to his ears. School went business as usual the rest of that day, a few students absent here and there, a few in the counseling office for support. It went on like that the next few days, until the students came to grips. The plane was cleaned thoroughly, and the survivors were all treated at the hospital. Some stayed longer than others, and some were released early on.  
  
As the weekend sun peered up over the snowy mountain peaks of Everwood, Crystal sat faithfully in the hospital room between her injured parents. She cradled and nursed her own sprained wrist, though most of her attention was on her mother and father. Oh, how she wished she didn't have such contempt for them before the crash. She wouldn't forgive herself if her parents didn't pull through for her and get healthier. Her eyes were misty, and mascara was staining her cheeks a dull blackish gray. Her hands were holding her mother's, while her grandparents were crowding her father.  
  
Neither of the patients were awake. They had both been unconscious since the crash. Periodically, Crystal or her grandparents would stand up to use the bathroom, or get a cup of coffee, or just to stretch their legs. A few hours after the sun went down, an orderly stepped in to quietly report that visiting hours were over, and that it's best to go home and get some rest. The same routine happened the following day, but when Monday rolled around, the parents were less one visitor.  
  
Ephram was wandering down the hall when he spotted Wendell putting his best moves on an unfamiliar girl. She didn't seem to be enjoying it very much, and in fact, seemed ready to let him have a taste of her ring-adorned fist. As it was beginning to ball, Ephram approached the couple, "Hey, Wendell." Wendell looked up from the girl to his friend, and grinned, "Hey there, Ephram. Have you met this fine, lovely lady?" The 'fine, lovely lady' didn't seem too thrilled to be crowded so much on her very first day, and slammed her locker closed. She looked up at Ephram, and then Wendell, and back to Ephram. "No, I haven't." He extended his hand to the new girl, waiting for her to take it. "Hi, I'm Ephram Brown. You're new, right?" She softened her glare, but didn't take his hand. "Crystal Williams. And yeah."  
  
Crystal shot Wendell a look of doom before turning, pulling the school map out of her pocket to find the lunch-room. The boys gave eachother a shrugged look after her exit, and walked on to the same destination, clearly getting the hint that she wanted to be alone. Crys looked around nervously, slipping the map back into her pocket as she cautiously picked up a red, plastic tray and got in the line for lunch.   
  
She peered over the selection of food... it looked, actually, a lot better than her old school's menu of 'food.' Being a vegetarian, she only picked out the vegetables and fruits, and a carton of orange juice for her drink. The line moved slowly, and there seemed to be a couple of jerks ahead who were feeling rowdy that day. They were playfully knocking eachother around, and when it got too rough, the one right in front of Crystal was knocked backwards, causing a chain reaction on her, and ultimately throwing Crystal sprawling across the floor on her back.  
  
The room fell silent for a moment to see what had happened, but resumed when Crystal got to her feet with a glare that would kill anyone she shot it at, and unfortunately for the boy who had been ahead of her, it was aimed at him. Little imaginary arrows were firing rapidly from Crys's eyes as she shifted her clothes, dusting them off, and sizing him up, a deep-throated growl quietly voiced.   
  
"Whoa, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Jeez, I never meant to send you for a flying lesson." He laughed a bit at his own joke, but that was definatly the wrong thing to do. That hand had been itching all day to hit someone, and this was the time, while the jerk was laughing his fool head off at her. Soon his nose was flowing a lovely shade of red, and soon she found herself being ushered off into the principal's office. 


	3. Crying Girl

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Everwood and all it's contents x] I own Crystal, her parents, and her grandparents, and all that jazz. Get it? Got it? Gooooooood. D Ehe.  
  
A/N: TY's still to Cryssy! Hehehe. And notepad continues to amaze me still because it didn't scrunch up the last chapter o_o Tsh. Oh well. And let's not forget to mention, for the last chapter, I wasn't ENTIRELY sure that Wendell's name is, in fact, Wendell. I meant the guy Ephram sometimes hangs out with. If it's a different name, well, then his name is Wendell now xD Ehehe. And the other characters may vary slightly, because either they don't mention their temperament or names on the show, or I didn't pay attention. So, I'm sorry if I'm not completely accurate with them x_X;; Anyway. On with the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I bet this is the best first day of school, Miss Williams." Crystal sat in the office, head hung low as the principal began his lecture. "What made you think you could harm another student? And while you're at it, answer me why a girl would even think about using violence. Aren't you girls supposed to be all frill and priss?" The girl noticed how he was becoming a bit gender-roled, and was going to speak up, but he kept on talking.   
  
"Detention, this afternoon. And I may have to make a phone call to your parents." Now that stung her, and she did speak up. "My parents are in critical care. I don't think you'll be able to reach them." Principle Walsch softened a little at that, but continued anyway. "Well, you still have detention. 4 o'clock, in room 314."   
  
With a heavy sigh, Crystal left the principle's office, heading for her locker to collect the books she would need for her next class, school map and class schedule in hand. She was busy looking through it, she wasn't watching where she was walking, not really caring if she bumped into anyone or not. It wasn't their business anyway. Ephram somehow managed to get in her line of fire while she was hunting, that it was her turn to nearly knock someone over. She continued walking, making it a hit and run she supposed, even after Ephram called after her.  
  
"Hey, watch it, next time, Crystal." Upon hearing her name, Crys's head snapped up and around, looking at Ephram as he gathered his books and papers. "Sorry." She eventually found her locker and opened it, after yanking the door pretty much off it's hinges. The boy thought of walking after her to try to talk to her, but she put out too much of a 'Leave-me-alone' vibe for him to really want anything to do with her. So, he left her to her own devices.She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked away, and found a new group of friends to talk to. Well, from the looks of it, he only really wanted to talk with a brown haired boy in a letterman's jacket, who was accompanied by another boy with blonde hair and also a letterman's jacket, and two or three other girls.  
  
Sighing, she grabbed out her books and slammed her locker door closed. She headed off for her next class, sitting through that after again being slightly embarrassed from being introduced as the 'new student, and please find an empty seat.' Unfortunately, she had class with that same boy Wendell and his friend Ephram. Wendell, again, tried to make conversation, but her attention was elsewhere. Crystal was looking forward to getting out of the school and detention to go to the hospital and see her parents. Her fingers, every now and then, scribbled notes down, so she didn't seem too suspicious to teachers. She'd learned that in California. Act like you're paying attention, and you can usually coast through life. Just act like you care.  
  
Ephram found himself breaking the two apart again, as Crystal began to look like she were going to have Wendell for her afternoon snack. "Crystal, right? So um, how'd you wind up in Everwood." Crystal wasn't really much for conversation, but her grandmothers words kept ringing in her ears. 'Try to be friendly to these people, they may be the only contact you have for a very long time, Crys.' An internal sigh was heaved, and she turned to Ephram, answering his question. "My grandparents live around here and needed my family's help."   
  
"Ooh. So, did you hear about the plane crash last week?" Ephram was trying his best to try to bring Crystal out, it wasn't really good to go around punching people and scowling. But unfortunately, that only upset her more, and sent her running and crying into the girls bathroom. She'd found that right off the bat anyway, so the map wasn't needed. Ephram was left blinking a bit, totally shocked and surprised. He looked at Wendell, who had a look of 'What'd you do?! Go after her!' Ephram sighed and jogged after the girl, peering inside the girl's bathroom, holding up a hand and covering his eyes with the other.  
  
"Boy coming in, just a warning, boy coming in. Umm.. Crystal? Are you in here?" He slowly peeled the hand on his face off, finding no girls prepping or primping. Though he did find a soft crying noise coming from one of the stalls. He looked under the doors, hunting for some feet, but found none, however the noise was louder behind one door, so he gently pushed on it to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't.   
  
"Umm, Crystal?" He asked the door, and of course it didn't reply, however the girl behind it did. It was a miserable, sorrowful voice. "What do you want?" She sniffled and held back sobs, she wiped the tears off her face and leaned forward to unhitch the lock. She didn't tell Ephram that, if he couldn't hear the little click, that was his fault. She leaned back on the toilet seat, and held her arms around her knees.  
  
"Can I come in? I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you..I was just trying to make conversation." Softly, he pushed on the door and took a step inside. "Are you..okay?" Well, the answer to that, Crystal thought, was obvious. She just gave him a look, and he nodded. "Okay, stupid question. Is there anything I can do? ..You wanna talk about it?" He pulled some toilet paper off the roll, and handed it to the crying girl in front of him. She took it, and dabbed at her eyes, quietly trying to blow her nose into it, as well.  
  
"Like you would care." She sneered at his last question and turned away, hugging her knees tightly and burrying her face in the space they made between her neck. "Actually, I would care. You seem to be having a really fun-filled first day." He leaned against the wall a little bit, waiting for her to look up and answer. She did look up, but there was no reply. She hopped off the toilet seat, and motioned for him to get out of the stall so she could leave.  
  
"Fine, if you want me to leave you alone, I will. If you turn around one day and decide to talk, maybe I'll want you to leave me alone too." Ephram called after her, but Crystal wasn't listening. She pushed the bathroom door open and stormed out, walking to room 314 to serve her detention. The boy shook his head and quickly evacuated the girls room, carefully making sure no one was walking by first though. After the long hour of 4 o'clock to 5 of her punishment, Crystal walked out of school to her bus, climbing in and riding home.  
  
"How was your first day, Crys?" Grams called to Crystal as she trudged through the front door, tossing her backpack next to it and flopping on the couch. "You're an hour late. Something happen?" Her grandmother was only trying to help, though that day, Crystal seemed to not want any kind of help whatsoever. "No, Grams. Everything went fine. Just fine. ... Did you hear any news about Mom and Dad yet?" The girl looked anxiously around the corner into the kitchen, where Grams was folding dishtowels and hanging them on their racks.  
  
"Not yet, hon." The elderly woman paused, and walked out into the family room to sit next to her granddaughter, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sure we'll hear something soon, though. And I'm double-sure they'll get better. You'll see. I know your parents, sweetie. They're strong. You'll see." 'We'll see.' Crystal thought to herself, sighing deeply and leaning against her grandmother. It was at that moment the phone rang. Grams got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Rosemary Williams. What?" 


	4. Look At That

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. I don't own anything I didn't make up. God this is getting tiring e.e

A/N: I now have a new, very good friend by the name of Nick. ^_^ He role plays Ephram, and very well I might add. Anyway, some of the ideas in here, wouldn't have happened without his aid. Also, there's some new developments in this chapter. And I'm sorry, Nick, I just altered it a bit to fit my story :P Hope you enjoy :) Anywho, on with the story! And please, R&R!!!!!!!!

A/N2: Umm. Street names may differ. I don't know the names exactly so I'm just making it up xD Don't hold it against me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy sighed as she turned off her computer, her mind reeling from a little fight she'd had with Ephram over the internet. Seems he'd had quite enough of being snuffed and ignored by her, though she didn't mean to be SO rude, though she knew she was. Standing up, Amy walked over to her bed and flopped down, kicking her shoes off and slowly peeling away her socks. Within a few minutes, she'd changed her clothes and she was slinking into bed. With a gentle groan as her back ached when she stretched out, she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

But all was not so at the Williams residence. The young daughter was anywhere but near rest. She'd shut herself in her room, crying, and not allowing a soul to talk to her. The call they received was from the doctor, reporting that her parents weren't doing any better, in fact, they were getting progressively worse and worse. Their minds were slowly coming to a stop, though they would wake up and move around in bed, it was nothing compared to what they were like before the crash.

" Crystal, are you going to come out to dinner?" When there was no reply but a feeble sob, Grams frowned even lower than she had been and quietly padded away from the door in her slippers, sitting next to her husband. She sat there for a few moments, her face looking very troubled. One daughter-in-law was near death, and one grand-daughter was locking herself away from the world. She just hoped Crystal would go to school and make herself some new friends for support.

The next day at school, Crystal looked like hell and death, sliced through a blender then thrown into a fan. No makeup was on her face, which was too scrunched into a perpetual scowl for anything to be applied anyway. Her clothes were regular lounge-type...a team shirt and ripped, dying jeans. She didn't care about the looks she got. Had she ever, after she came here? After glaring at a few preppies, she stormed into the school and walked to her locker briskly, opening it up and leaning in, tears beginning to fall again silently as she stood there.

Classes went normal, and began to numb Crys's brain, almost as if -she- were in the hospital as well. 'If only...' she thought to herself. In the halls after school, Ephram finally decided he would try one last time to see if he couldn't bring her out, but as he stood next to her by their lockers, Ephram was approached by Amy. Crystal had acknowledged his prescence as he walked up, and didn't really want to talk, so she'd ignored him. When it seemed he was about to talk to her, another girl walked up to him. She glanced at the girl and the boy, but upon hearing the tone that the conversation went, she quickly decided they were not romanticly involved. Either that or they had a very rocky relationship. Either way, it wasn't her business.

Days went by, still, to no real avail to Ephram, though he did get some conversation out of her. Well, it was more like, "Hi." and "Bye." and "Nope." and "Yep." Not a whole lot, but it was a start. Every day, by the lockers. However, she still seemed perpetually upset and sad over something. Ephram just wished he knew what. He wanted to help her. He knew what it was like being new, and lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it) for him, he at least had had Amy. This girl, she had nobody. He watched her a little from the corner of his eye, frowning at how sad she seemed that day.

Her hand raised and wiped the tears that had been mindlessly rolling down her cheeks, even though she wasn't feeling herself cry. She looked up and down to move her eyes at least, training the rest of the tears back. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Crystal turned and closed her locker, wiping more tears off her face an involuntarily whimpering, quickly closing her mouth after she did. Too late, though. Ephram turned and looked over Crystal for the first real time that day, seeing even how her body was quivering all on it's own.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her, as he saw her begin to wipe more tears away. Maybe this tough girl wasn't all she was cracked up to be, as she slowly looked like she was tearing down a wall. Her voice was cracked, and overclouded by painful tears and huffs, which would explain the little noises she made when she attempted speech the first few times. She had been holding it in all day... the free crying, the talking, the shaking. Finally, the wall was tore down, and the river surged through.

"No, I am not okay. I'm the exact OPPOsite of okay." She began pouring out. She knew he wouldn't mind, and if he did, that was his own damn fault for trying to get her to open up to him. "You know why? Do you know why? Do you even want to know why, Ephram Brown? Well I'm sure you do because you keep talking to me so you must obviously want to know why. And if you don't, it's your own damn fault." Yep, true to her conscience. Always was, always will be. As the halls cleared, she was still standing there with Ephram, telling him all that had happened, from moving, to the plane crash, to her parents being in the hospital.

"Wow..and wow..and again, I state, wow." Was all Ephram could really get out in between her crying bits of speech. He would have given her a hug, but he wasn't too sure she wouldn't punch him straight in the nose for it. However, that day, she looked like she could really need one. So, mustering his courage, he opened his arms and gently pulled her against him. Caught off guard, Crystal stopped moving as he embraced her, looking at him, and slowly resting her arms around his back, continuing her sobs into the nape of his neck. When she calmed herself, she let go of Ephram, and looked at him with new eyes. For the first time in quite a while, a smile broke it's way onto her face.

Ephram smiled, quite satisfied with himself for withdrawing a piece of Crystal's inner feelings. She still looked very broken, and began to withdraw into herself again, pulling her arms back around her waist. Sniffling, she turned back to her locker, pulling her backpack out of it and stuffing it full of the books she'd need for homework that night. 

"You going to be okay now?" He looked on as she busied herself, her head nodding and shaking. "Is that a yes, or a no?" She turned around, closing her door gently for once, and slung her bag around her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Ephram. Go talk to that girl who was coming up." Ephram's attention turned as he thought she meant Amy. "Was she blonde? Looking really pissed?" Crystal blinked, but nodded. "Then even more pissed and then sad." She pointed down the hallway that she went. 

Ephram turned to run off where she gestured, but stopped, looking at her, as if for permission. Crystal smirked and nodded. He set off, and taking this as her signal to get lost, the girl walked out a different door, so's to not seem like she was following him. She looked around, and frowned as the bus seemed to be gone. A look at her watch confirmed she'd have to wait another half hour until it would come back to the stop. Huffing, she walked indignantly to a bench, brushing off some melted snow to sit down, jumping slightly as her rear seemed to freeze as soon as she sat.

Ephram ran out into the main parking lot, looking around to see if Amy were still there, though she were most likely leaving in Bright's truck. He sighed and seemed to punch the air below him as he scowled. "Damn it!" The exclamation startled a few passerby's, staring at him oddly as they walked on. He looked behind him, just to be sure she wasn't just leaving. Though instead of Amy, he saw Crystal leaving the building. She looked just as disappointed as he did, and decided not to bother her, and walked over to his bike. He started to unlock it, and then tugged it to freedom.

Sighing, Crys stood up and just decided to walk. She'd freeze to death just sitting there, her rear becoming one with the bench. She started walking down a road before she looked rather dazed and confused. She turned around, and looked at Ephram as he was approaching her with his bicycle. Smirking, she flagged him down. 

"Stalking me, now, are you?" She asked him accusingly, waiting for him to slow to her walking pace. "Yeah, nothing like stalking your friends to show you care." Was his answer, returning her smug look. "Well, as long as you enjoy yourself. ..Friends?" She tilted her head a bit, as if confused. "We are friends, aren't we? I mean unless you have momentary lapses of insanity and that hug back there was one of them." Ephram grinned at her, and held his hand out, now walking his bike along. Crystal took it, slowly, her grip was like a bodybuilder's, possibly because her nerves were on high alert as of late.

"You , ah...don't happen to know where La Herron Street is, would you?" She asked a bit timidly, not wanting to sound too needy, but truth be told, she was rather lost and just hoping she could wander enough to find her way home. Her eyes were downcast, slightly embarrased from asking for help. And Ephram, in turn, noting her hesitation nodded. "I should, I live on it." Crystal's face picked up as she looked at him excitedly. "Yeah?! I mean.. you do? Cool. Can I stalk you home? Maybe I'll skip the bus, who needs excersize?" She grinned at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Sure. If you can catch me." He smirked and sped off down the street, turning the next corner onto a rather less-than-travelled road. Crystal gasped and gave chase, running after the boy, laughing as she turned the corner as well, shouting threats. "I'm gonna get you, Brown!! Just you wait!!" Though, her laughter stopped as she looked on in horror at the sight that lay ahead of her.


	5. Oh, the Humanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood. I only own what I made up. Street names and character names may differ from the show. I should copy and paste this every time I write a new chapter.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me forever to get this out!! I've been having troubles with school ;; So to make up for it, I've given you lots of drama, and made it the longest chapter yet so far :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy sighed as she rode along with her boyfriend Colin and brother Bright. She'd watched Ephram ride his bike past that new girl she'd seen him hugging earlier. She sneered as they stopped to talk, and turned away as he initiated play with the girl. Her hand reached for Colin's, rubbing over it with her thumb gently.  
  
When she didn't feel his feelings returned, Amy frowned and just sat patiently for the car ride to end. When they dropped Colin off, Bright looked over to his sister. "What's the matter with you?" Her head snapped up to look at him, her brows furrowing. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. First you're late, then you glare at Loner-Boy and Psycho-Girl, and then you try to get Colin to cuddle, then you get all mad and shut up when he doesn't respond? Something's up, little sister." The last name was condescending, and left Amy glaring at him.  
  
"Nothing's the matter. Just. PMS." That usually shut him up, and it did that time. He looked away, but then looked back, opening his mouth to say something before being stopped. "Do you mind if we stop at the store for some pads? Or just go home?" And that was that.  
  
"Oh.god." Crystal exclaimed as she spotted Ephram. He lay entangled in his bicycle not more than 10 yards from here, where the connecting street opened. The driver of the car parked next to him quickly jumped out, and ran to check him. Crystal, too, broke into a run before coming to a skidding halt on her knees, not minding the scrapes she received.  
  
"Ephram?! Ephram, can you hear me?" She called to him, while pulling the bike apart from him meticulously, careful not to move his body much. The driver was apologizing profusely, also trying to get the boy's attention before he whipped out his cell phone. Crystal cradled Ephram after she pulled him into her lap, trying to warm his paling skin. She took her sweatshirt and began to blot at the blood seeping from his forehead.  
  
When the ambulance finally arrived, Crystal let them pluck Ephram out of her arms and then leapt into the back of the ambulance herself, sticking the note with the unlucky driver's information in her pocket. After much arguing, she was officially allowed to sit with her newly made friend and hold his hand as he drifted in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Hold on, Ephram. It's going to be okay."  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, a misty-eyed Crystal answered yes- or-no questions from the orderlies. The orderlies who knew her by name, now. After that was finished, she sat next to Ephram's bed in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs, thinking.  
  
'Why does everyone around me wind up here?' 'Do I attract ill fate towards people who associate with me?' 'Am I death-on-heels?' Questions like that ran through her mind until she heard the door open, Dr. Andrew Brown rushing in. Ephram had mumbled that was his dad as they tried to get information out of him until he completely blacked out.  
  
The older man looked at her oddly yet gratefully before he leaned over his son. When he confirmed Ephram was sleeping soundly, he watched him some before turning back to Crystal. She had resumed her otherworldly thoughts once he had gone to Ephram's side. When Andy cleared his throat softly, she looked up.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks." She smiled and looked up, nodding. "No problem." He still looked at her, expecting her to continue. Like who this mystery girl was. She took a few seconds to catch onto his gaze.  
  
"Oh, my name is Crystal. Williams. . Crystal Williams. I was walking home with Ephram when he rode around the corner and the car hit him. By the time I'd caught up, the driver was getting out. Oh, by the way." She had begun digging in her pockets, pulling out the wrinkled piece of paper and handing it over.  
  
"This is his information. Figured you should have it." She smiled weakly, and stood up, straightening her clothes. "I'd better call my grandma. she's probably worried." After that, she left the normally talkative Andy Brown to his son and left the room, walking to the payphone out in the lobby.  
  
"No, Grandma, I'm fine. No, I didn't get hurt, my friend Ephram did. Grandma! Grandma. Oh my God, Grandma. No. No he's NOT my boyfriend. We just really got to know each-other today. Yes, anyway. I should go, I'll be home soon. Okay. Oh. . Yeah, sure, Grams. I'll check on them. Okay, bye, Grams. Love you. I'll see you soon."  
  
Crystal sighed as she hung up the phone, and began to walk down the hall again, peering in at Ephram's room a second when she came by it. He was up and awake, and she smiled as she caught his eye. Her legs pulled her away though, knowing she needed to go check on her parents. But she jumped, startled, as Andrew Brown had came out after her.  
  
"Crystal, was it? Ephram wants to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" He'd called after her, a hint of hope in his voice as he beckoned her back. She smiled and nodded, turning back and walking quickly back into his room.  
  
"Hey, sleepy-head." Crystal smiled down at Ephram as he sat up. "Feeling better after becoming roadkill?" He smirked at her, and coughed a little. "Yeah. Hey, thanks." He paused and looked over at his dad. "Can we have some privacy?" Andy nodded and began to leave, but stopped when Crystal intercepted him.  
  
"No, it's okay, I need to go anyway. My grandma asked me to check on my parents." Her voice trailed, but picked up. "I'll see you later, Ephram. Get better." She began to leave, smiling relievedly as it looked as if he'd be going home that day. At least Dr. Brown could take his family home the same day as when they were brought in.  
  
Walking down the hall, she fought back tears and stepped into her parents' room somberly. They were still sleeping, peacefully. For that, she was glad. She was not glad to see the rest of them. Their pumps and tubes sticking in and out. It was a horrid sight for anyone to see, and broke her down when they wouldn't answer her cries.  
  
After the few hours that seemed like only a few seconds, she kissed them both 'bye before leaving the room, softly closing the hard, metal door behind her. She tugged a used tissue out of her pocket and wiped her nose, gently dabbing at her eyes.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she tried to compose herself after spotting Ephram and his father leaving their hospital room. When she couldn't get herself to really clear up her sorrow, and it seemed as if Ephram was turning around, she quickly whipped around herself and began to run for her parents' room, when his quieted shout stopped her.  
  
"Crystal! Hey, are you. okay?" He began to slowly walk down the hall towards her, furrowing his brow when she had turned and made a break for another room. He caught up with her and gently took her arm in his hand and turned her around, looking at her face.  
  
"Crys?" She inhaled gently and looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy, her nose also a soft pink. He looked at her, having seen this face two times that day.  
  
"What?" Her reply was a bit curt, but her surprised reaction to her own voice showed her regret. She inhaled gently and repeated her question. "What do you need, Ephram?" Her hand was still on the door knob, still twisting it slightly, until she noticed his gaze settling on it. She immediately dropped it, letting it click back into place. Ephram waited a few moments before speaking again.  
  
"Are your parents in there.?" Crystal's head nodded slightly, looking down to study her shoes and their laces. When Ephram saw this, he let the subject go. He began to turn, saying that he'd better get back to his dad before he notices he's gone and forms some kind of a posse to try and find him. The last thing this town needs for it's image is a bunch of rednecks riding through town on horseback. Crystal laughed at that, but shook her head. She returned the gesture and grabbed onto his arm, causing him to look back.  
  
"Do you want to meet my parents?" Her words hung in the air for a second before Ephram half-smiled and nodded. "Sure." Crystal grinned happily, and she opened the door to the room. She quietly led him inside, and gestured to the two beds, one holding a female, and the other holding a male.  
  
Crystal stood between them, taking Ephram by the hand. He looked around the room, and shuddered. It had only been so long since he'd seen a similar room, one that held the comatose body of his friend and partner to the object of his affection, Amy. When Crystal cleared her throat gently, he came back down to earth.  
  
"This is my mom, Janice. And this is my dad, Dean. If they could be awake right now, I'm sure they'd be all over introducing themselves to you, but they're not, so you don't have to worry about being smothered." Her grin was beginning to falter as she could hear the crack in her own voice, and she just kind-of looked down at her parents. When Ephram began to talk, she looked up at him oddly.  
  
"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Williams. It's very nice to meet you." It was really all he could think of to get her to cheer up, and he smiled triumphantly inside as he caught her glance.  
  
"You have very nice parents, Crys." He grinned at her as she began to lighten up. "Well, now I think I really should be getting back, dad's probably done with his work with that hot receptionist." And more points streamed in for Ephram as Crystal's mouth gaped open in a silent gasp, though the raised corners of her lips showed she would have laughed.  
  
"You're weird, Brown."  
  
"You're weirder. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Crystal. Take care of your folks." With that, he turned and waved, heading out the door. He then stopped, and turned back around. "By the way, do you need a ride?" Crys shook her head 'no', she needed some dignity.  
  
"Come on, you needed help home from the school. There's no way you can know how to get home from here. My dad can drive you, it's no big thing, we're on the same street, remember?" Crystal thought a moment, and then nodded. "Okay... thank you."  
  
A/N2: Okay, okay. I know. I didn't leave you a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. But I figured I'd better get this out before you lose interest in me so I couldn't come up with one without it getting EVEN longer! But be sure that I'm working on chapter 6 as we speak, so not to worry! I'm going right from Chapter 5 to 6. *Huggles* 


	6. Dear Valentine

(Disclaimer: I didn't write this poem. I'm not sure who did. I heard it on My Funny Valentine, an episode from Everwood. I thought it was so beautiful, I needed to set it. It's not exactly a chapter, because I'm stuck in writersblockland, but bare with me. I'll get the next chapter done. For now, please read this touching poem.)  
  
Dear Valentine, come away with me. If I had a day with you and you only, I would enjoy the simple things, the things that in the end when time steals the rest away are the only things we'll remember. I would paddle you across a still lake in a rowboat. And read poetry to you until you fall asleep. And I would never count the hours.  
  
Dear Valentine, if I had one day with you and you only I would admire every line of your face, every strand of your hair, every graceful movement of your hands, or your eyes or your body. If I had one perfect day- don't you see? My heart beats only for you.  
  
Dear Valentine, these are the things I remember of my love. A warm hand, your warm breath, your warm mouth, your arms around mine. I remember feeling safe...ceaseless... like one person. The two of us still at rest. Entwined. I remember how I felt the first time I kissed you. It felt like the high dive. What do you remember? How will I ever know what was inside your heart. Where do they go, all the things we think and feel but don't say?  
  
Dear Valentine, these are the things I never told you. These are things I need you to know. That I loved you always. And my love was so big it lives still after your gone. I'd like to tell you that I would do it differently. That if I had one more day I would do everything right. But, I know that isn't true. I'd make all the same mistakes. That is, except one- I wouldn't say goodbye. 


End file.
